The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tequila Sunrise’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollination in 2006 in a nursery location in Haarlem, The Netherlands between unknown male and female Phlox paniculata plants.
The new cultivar was selected from the results of the open pollination in 2007 in Haarlem, The Netherlands. Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands since the summer of 2007, has shown that the unique features of the Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.